Vague au coeur
by Manuka
Summary: Quand on aime, c'est parfois comme une vague. Elle enfle, elle enfle, jusqu'à venir tout ravager, ou bien s'échouer sur ce qui reste d'un cœur.


**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, le tintouin habituel.

Merci à Talim76 ainsi qu'à ma Bby Yuna Hyakuya, elles sauront toutes les deux pourquoi. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Vague au cœur**_

* * *

Kanon était assis sur une marche du troisième temple, une bière à la main, savourant l'air frais du soir chargé en effluves marines. N'importe qui pourrait penser qu'être enfermé au cap Sounion puis être au service de Poséidon aurait amoindri la fascination du jeune homme pour l'océan et tout ce qui pouvait le rappeler de près ou de loin, mais non. Kanon n'avait jamais renoncé à quoi que ce soit pour ce genre de motifs stupides. Il aimait la mer, son odeur, ses vagues déchaînées par le vent et ses embruns qui collaient à la peau. Même son goût, quand il buvait parfois la tasse. Il l'avait dans la peau, gravée en lui en lettres indélébiles que rien ne saurait effacer, ni les épreuves, ni le temps.

Il entendit un bruit de pas s'approcher, tandis qu'il sirotait tranquillement sa Mythos.* Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait à sa rencontre : le rythme de ses pas, léger et vif, avec un petit bruit de talon caractéristique, lui suffisait amplement. Et son cosmos, aussi, ce qui était fort pratique, il devait bien le reconnaître.

« Salut Kanon. »

La masse de cheveux de Milo s'installa près de lui alors que le Scorpion s'avachissait sur la même marche que son camarade.

« T'arrive trop tard, j'ai plus rien au frigo, commenta l'ex-Marina en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-T'inquiète, je fais que passer. »

Kanon pinça les lèvres, choisissant de ne faire aucun commentaire. Lorsque Milo ne faisait que passer, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : son camarade allait passer sa soirée dans un bordel, en ville, à coucher et à boire.

« … Je sais que tu désapprouves.

-J'ai rien à dire sur la façon dont tu choisis de vivre, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Si t'as envie de t'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit avec des inconnus, c'est ton problème.

-Donc, tu désapprouves.

-T'es chiant, Milo. C'est Camus qui joue sur les mots, pas toi. »

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots, se mordillant la lèvre. Milo se renfrogna instantanément, la bouche pincée.

« Excuse-moi, je voulais pas…

-Ça va, c'est bon. »

Kanon lui tendit sa canette entamée, que son compagnon attrapa avec un mouvement de tête de gratitude pour en avaler une longue gorgée.

« Ça me regarde pas…, commença le Gémeaux remplaçant.

-Kanon…, gronda Milo en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

-Mais ça s'est toujours pas arrangé ? » termina-t-il néanmoins.

Le Scorpion claqua la langue sur son palais, puis vida entièrement la bière.

« Cette vengeance est basse, commenta Kanon en haussant un sourcil.

-T'as rien mérité d'autre, grogna Milo. Effectivement, c'est pas tes affaires.

-C'est en train de te rendre fou, cette histoire. Va lui parler, non ?

-J'ai plus rien à lui dire. »

Un silence désagréable s'installa. De toute évidence, Milo avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Camus, mais il était au moins aussi borné que l'homme à côté duquel il était assis. Jamais il ne ferait le premier pas vers le Verseau, préférant l'ignorer ou lui jeter des regards assassins. Kanon était peut-être l'un des rares à savoir à quel point cette situation rongeait son ami. C'était elle qui le poussait à sortir le soir, s'éloigner du Sanctuaire pour plusieurs heures afin d'oublier, peu importait la manière. Et régulièrement, l'ancien Marina le récupérait dans un état lamentable près des arènes, généralement complètement saoul, et parfois en larmes.

Cela faisait près de cinq mois qu'ils avaient tous été ramenés au Sanctuaire, par opération du Saint Esprit –ou plutôt Zeus, mais le résultat était le même, au final. Et depuis cinq mois, Kanon ramassait Milo à la petite cuillère, de plus en plus souvent.

« Ça peut plus durer, lâcha-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu l'aimes, sombre crétin, ça te trouerait le cul d'aller le lui dire, et balancer tout ce que t'as sur le cœur par la même occasion ?

-J'ai plus rien à lui dire » s'obstina Milo avec une moue agacée.

Il abandonna le cadavre de la bière sur la marche en se levant, secouant un peu ses cheveux pour les remettre à leur juste place.

« Bonne soirée, Kanon. »

Il regarda le Scorpion s'éloigner, sans un mot, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Il poussa un soupir en s'accoudant à la marche derrière lui, levant le visage vers le ciel qui commençait à se teinter doucement de couleurs plus sombres.

« Tu vas l'attendre ? »

Pour un peu, l'intervention soudaine de Saga aurait manqué de le faire sursauter, tant il s'était perdu dans sa contemplation des étoiles qui apparaissaient petit à petit. Il tourna la tête vers son aîné, qui était installé contre une colonne, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles » répondit Kanon avec mauvaise foi.

Son frère quitta son appui pour s'approcher et venir prendre la place que Milo occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Il écarta la bouteille de bière du bout des doigts avec une légère grimace, avant de reprendre :

« Milo. Tu vas l'attendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cadet ne répondit pas, buté, continuant à regarder fixement le ciel. Saga soupira, roulant des yeux.

« _Ç_ _a te trouerait le cul d'aller lui dire, et lui balancer tout ce que t'as sur le cœur par la même occasion._ Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as dit toi-même à l'instant ? »

Cette fois, Kanon consentit à le regarder, yeux écarquillés comme un enfant pris en faute. Son aîné esquissa un vague sourire en coin.

« … Tu nous as écoutés ?

-J'étais en train de me préparer un café et je vous ai entendu. Plus sérieusement, Kanon, cette histoire non plus, ça ne peut plus durer. Tu passes tes soirées à attendre qu'il revienne pour récupérer la loque humaine qu'il devient après avoir bu. »

Kanon serra les poings, lui jetant un regard dangereux :

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, même si elle ne te plaît pas. »

Saga poussa un soupir, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet et de la serrer doucement.

« Ecoute Kanon… C'est triste que Milo décide de se détruire à cause de sa relation avec Camus. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle il devrait te détruire toi aussi.

-T'es complètement con, quand tu t'y mets.

-Je suis très sérieux, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? s'écria Kanon dans un éclat de colère amère. Que j'aille le voir avec un grand sourire et que je lui dise _« Hey, Milo ! Tu sais quoi, je suis amoureux de toi ! Et toi, quoi de neuf avec ton iceberg ? »_ »

Il lâcha un grognement de frustration en reportant son attention sur le sol, énervé de son aveu. Saga le regarda faire sans répondre, attristé.

« Non, je préfère encore le récupérer quand il est une loque, reprit le cadet après un moment. Il a besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, pas d'autre chose.

-Et toi, qui va s'occuper de toi ? »

Kanon se crispa, coulant un regard mauvais à son aîné. Saga le soutint sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que son frère capitule, renversant sa tête dans ses mains, les genoux repliés contre son torse.

« … Je sais pas » chuchota-t-il.

Le Gémeaux en titre se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant doucement à lui. Il n'était pas fait pour consoler quelqu'un, a fortiori son frère. Mais pour avoir vu Aioros faire la même chose d'innombrables fois avec Aiolia, c'était sans doute ce qui était le plus adéquat à cet instant précis. Contre toute attente, Kanon se laissa faire, sans un mot, reposant contre lui.

« Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? murmura Saga.

-Tu peux pas comprendre, souffla-t-il tout bas.

-Non, si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne pourrais pas comprendre. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, moins pesant, mais triste, mélancolique.

« … Il a été le premier à me voir, lâcha finalement Kanon d'une voix étouffée par le tissu de sa tunique. A voir qui j'étais vraiment. »

Saga sentit sa poitrine se serrer, mais ne dit rien. Il l'avait bien mérité. Son cadet releva brièvement les yeux, sentant son trouble.

« Je suis plus le même, Saga. Toi, tu m'as connu jeune et con.

-Pour moi tu seras toujours jeune et con, tu sais. Mais je pense savoir ce que tu veux dire. »

Ils échangèrent un vague sourire, puis Kanon reprit doucement :

« J'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un prenne de mes nouvelles, s'inquiète pour moi. Je suis tombé amoureux sans même m'en rendre compte. J'ai cru… J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais devenu spécial. Mais en fait non. Il aime Camus. Fin de l'histoire. »

Saga ne répondit pas. De toute manière, il n'avait rien à dire qui aurait pu réconforter son jumeau. Il posa simplement sa tête contre la sienne, le gardant contre lui un moment.

« Tu veux que je l'attende avec toi ? proposa-t-il finalement.

-C'est pas la peine, souffla Kanon en se détachant de son étreinte. De toute façon, t'as quelqu'un qui t'attends. Va le rejoindre. »

L'aîné hocha la tête, se levant lentement.

« … Je suis là, tu sais, si jamais tu en ressens le besoin.

-Je sais. Bonne nuit, Saga. »

Il le regarda repartir vers le haut du Sanctuaire, avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel, tout à fait noir. Les étoiles étaient légèrement voilées, et Kanon frissonna. Il pensa brièvement qu'il ferait mieux de se lever pour se préparer un café, pour tenir jusqu'à ce que Milo revienne. À la place, il se replia sur lui-même pour lutter contre la brise qui s'était mise à souffler. Il savait bien que le Scorpion ne rentrerait qu'aux premières lueur du jour, pourtant, une part de lui tremblait à l'idée de quitter son poste même pour un bref instant. Et si Milo arrivait au moment où il n'était plus sur le parvis du troisième temple… ?

Kanon ferma les yeux avec un soupir, un rictus amer aux lèvres.

« Je suis vraiment stupide… » murmura-t-il.

Seul le vent léger lui répondit, secouant quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Il esquissa un vague sourire, avant de poser son menton sur ses bras croisés, attendant patiemment que la nuit s'achève.

Il somnola un peu, gardant néanmoins ses sens aux aguets. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos du Scorpion revenir. Il se redressa, tout à fait réveillé malgré sa nuit blanche, prêt à le recevoir lorsqu'il arriverait aux abords du troisième temple. C'était devenu un autre rituel : après la nuit d'attente, il lui préparait un café et le raccompagnait chez lui, sans parler de la soirée. Comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Il fronça les sourcils : Milo ne semblait pas venir. Inquiet, il descendit les marches d'un pas vif, traversant les temples d'Aldébaran et de Mu sans même essayer de les saluer. Le premier devait encore dormir, et le second sans doute dans son atelier. Il se dirigea vers la présence de son camarade, qui visiblement se trouvait aux arènes. Il le trouva affalé sur les gradins, le nez en l'air et la bouche entrouverte, le regard vitreux. Kanon retint un soupir en s'avançant vers lui.

« T'as bu toute la nuit ? lâcha-t-il une fois près de lui.

-Kanon ! s'écria Milo en tournant les yeux vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mon pote ! »

Il eut un rire incertain, secouant la main.

« Moins que l'autre fois, hein. J'ai fait des efforts… Pour toi, t'sais. Parce que t'aime pas ça, tu m'l'as dit hier soir. »

Kanon écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Depuis quand est-ce que Milo faisait attention pour lui faire plaisir ? Il sentit son ventre se nouer de façon désagréable, mais il prit sur lui, gardant un visage impassible, et s'assit à côté de lui.

« … C'est bien. Mais t'es quand même bourré, Milo.

-Tu m'ramènes chez toi ? souffla le Scorpion en se laissant tomber contre lui. J'ai froid. Et t'es chaud.

-Je vais surtout te coller sous une douche glacée, tu vas voir… » grogna l'ancien Marina.

Milo rit de nouveau, son souffle chatouillant le cou de son compagnon. Kanon frémit.

« J'sais que tu l'penses pas vraiment, t'es trop gentil pour ça.

-Moi, gentil ? se moqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. T'es encore plus cuit que ce que je pensais.

-Mais nan ! protesta Milo en se redressant, approchant son visage de celui de son camarade. Tu t'occupes toujours de moi, alors que j'suis rien qu'un pauvre poivrot bourré et sans aucun honneur. Moi j'trouve ça gentil. »

Kanon le dévisagea sans un mot, serrant les dents. Il se remit debout, entraînant Milo avec lui, passant un de ses bras autour de son cou pour le soutenir.

« Allez, viens. Je te prépare un café.

-Tu vois, quand j'te dis qu't'es gentil… »

Il le ramena au troisième temple, l'aidant à s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Mais avant qu'il puisse se redresser, le Scorpion tira sur sa tunique, le regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Tu crois qu'c'est fini ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Avec Camus ? C'est fini, hein ? » lâcha Milo d'une voix tremblante.

Kanon fronça les sourcils, incertain. Il s'assit près de lui, passant sa main dans les longs cheveux de son camarade, avec un petit sourire qu'il espéra réconfortant.

« Faut pas que t'aille le voir dans cet état, c'est sûr. T'as des nœuds partout. »

Milo rit à nouveau, tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il renifla, s'essuyant les yeux rageusement en hoquetant.

« Mais j'vais faire comment moi… » sanglota-t-il.

Le cœur en miettes, Kanon l'attira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Milo se réfugia dans son étreinte, l'alcool lui ayant retiré toute retenue. Autrement, jamais il ne se serait laissé aller comme ça. Ni avec lui, ni avec personne. Il resta à lui caresser le dos lentement, tandis que les sanglots s'atténuaient petit à petit, remplacés par une respiration plus profonde et calme. Il s'était endormi.

Il se dégagea avec précaution, avant d'aller chercher une couverture pour la déposer sur le corps du Scorpion, replié sur lui-même comme un enfant. Il le regarda dormir un instant avant d'aller préparer la cafetière avec des gestes mécaniques. Quand Milo se réveillerait, il n'aurait qu'à se servir. Lui avait un Verseau à aller voir.

Il quitta le troisième temple, remontant le sanctuaire avec un visage sombre. Tout ceci n'avait que trop duré. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Milo dans cet état-là une fois de plus. Sa détermination semblait grandir à chaque pas, et c'est avec une colère sourde qu'il se présenta au onzième temple.

Camus arriva bientôt, l'observant un bref instant avant de lâcher :

« Tu peux passer, Kanon.

-Je compte pas passer. Je suis venu mettre les choses au clair. »

Le Français ne sembla guère impressionné par le ton peu amène de son camarade, et Kanon serra les poings devant son apparente neutralité. Il savait que Camus cachait ses émotions mieux que n'importe qui, derrière une expression glaciale. Pourtant, ça l'énerva profondément, et il avança d'un pas :

« Tu veux qu'on reste ici pendant que je te balance tes quatre vérités, ou tu veux faire ça en privé ? »

Le Verseau plissa légèrement les lèvres, avant de se décaler sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Kanon entra dans ses appartements, avant de se retourner vers son hôte, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« J'imagine que tu te doutes pourquoi je suis ici, pas vrai ? »

Camus soutint son regard, mais un éclat passa dans ses yeux, prouvant qu'il n'était pas aussi inatteignable qu'il n'y paraissait. Kanon aurait presque aimé arborer un sourire victorieux en le toisant, mais il n'était pas là pour ça.

« Va parler à Milo.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me dire ça.

-Ah vraiment ? siffla le Grec. Tu ne _vois_ pas ? Tu veux peut-être aller _voir_ au troisième temple dans quel état il est ? »

Camus écarquilla les yeux, avant de reprendre une expression neutre.

« En quoi l'état de Milo dans le temple de ton frère me regarde-t-il ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? s'énerva Kanon en s'approchant dangereusement du Verseau. Très bien, puisque tu n'as pas envie d'être confronté à la réalité, je vais te la dire, moi. Milo est en train de se détruire à cause de toi, espèce de connard. Alors si tu vas pas lui parler avant la fin de la journée, je peux t'assurer que plus jamais je te laisserai l'occasion de t'approcher de lui pour réparer tes erreurs. Je ferai tout pour qu'il t'efface de sa mémoire, tu m'entends ? »

Le Français ne réagit pas immédiatement, avant de tourner la tête pour se soustraire à ses yeux furieux.

« … Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? demanda-t-il après un bref silence.

-Parce que Milo t'aime, abruti. Et je suis sûr que tu l'aimes aussi, au moins assez pour vouloir qu'il soit heureux. Alors va le voir. Parle lui. Mais le laisse pas dans l'incertitude, c'est cruel.

-Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, Kanon, rétorqua Camus en se retournant vers lui. Pourquoi venir me prévenir, alors que très clairement tu aimerais mettre ta menace à exécution dès maintenant ? »

Kanon se renfrogna, avant de lâcher sèchement :

« Parce que moi, je pourrai pas le rendre heureux comme toi. Le seul avec qui il se sentira vraiment bien, c'est toi.

-… Tu l'aimes ?

-Merci Captain Obvious, railla le Grec. Ton sens de la déduction m'impressionne. T'as jusqu'à ce soir. »

Il tourna les talons, l'esprit en ébullition, redescendant vers le troisième temple en courant presque dans les escaliers. Il vérifia que Milo dormait toujours, puis repartit, s'exilant vers la plage. Il donna un coup de pied dans le sable avec un cri, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, en tailleur, et de regarder fixement la mer. La seule qui avait vraiment le don de l'apaiser, en fin de compte.

Il resta planté là un long moment, à écouter le bruit des vagues alors que les heures défilaient les unes après les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas crissant dans le sable ne le tire de sa contemplation paisible. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au nouveau venu.

« … T'as déjà l'air en meilleure forme que ce matin. »

Milo s'installa près de lui, hochant vaguement la tête.

« Merci pour le café.

-Je t'en prie. »

Le Scorpion se frotta les yeux, visiblement encore mal réveillé.

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'es assis là ? demanda-t-il.

-Aucune idée. Plusieurs heures.

-Pourquoi t'es pas rentré chez toi ?

-Tu dormais, et j'ai la discrétion d'un éléphant asthmatique. Et je suis bien, ici.

-Camus est venu me parler. »

Kanon se tourna vers lui, un sourire qu'il espéra convainquant aux lèvres. Le Français n'avait pas perdu de temps.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça. Vous avez pu mettre les choses au clair ?

-… Plus ou moins, oui, souffla Milo en entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Je crois qu'on a encore pas mal de choses à se dire. Ça va pas se faire en un jour.

-C'est normal. Mais ça va venir. »

Il laissa passer un silence avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis content pour toi.

-Camus m'a dit que t'étais allé le voir. »

Kanon se crispa, pinçant les lèvres tandis que son ami reprenait :

« Il m'a aussi dit que t'étais amoureux de moi. Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit ? »

Putain de Verseau. Il souffla fort, énervé, avant de commencer à se redresser. Milo le retint par le bras, une expression sérieuse au visage qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Réponds-moi. Tu me dois bien une explication, je pense.

-Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ? siffla l'ancien Marina sans pour autant se dégager.

-Depuis quand ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'ai pas compté les jours, excuse-moi ! » railla-t-il.

Le Scorpion se leva à son tour, tenant toujours son avant-bras.

« Arrête, Kanon. Je suis sérieux, là.

-Moi aussi. Lâche-moi.

-Camus m'a dit qu'il refuserait qu'on se revoie tant qu'on aurait pas parlé tous les deux. Alors parle-moi. »

Kanon se figea, avant d'arracher son bras de la poigne de Milo. Camus, hein ? Il fronça les sourcils, plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ainsi, sans la menace du Français, il ne serait pas venu ? C'était comme un nouveau coup en pleine poitrine. Il redressa la tête, défiant son camarade du regard.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, tu aimes Camus, Camus t'aime, fin. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix. J'ai plus rien à te dire.

-Et si tu me laissais parler ?! s'énerva Milo. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt, bougre d'imbécile ? J'aurais pu… »

Il s'interrompit, les lèvres tremblantes et le cœur lourd.

« J'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi aussi.

-On sait très bien tous les deux que ça aurait pas été le cas, soupira Kanon. Ça sera jamais le cas.

-Mais pourquoi t'es allé voir Camus ? Pourquoi t'as pas… essayé ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent, yeux vert d'eau contre bleu acier. L'ex-Marina s'avança, posa doucement sa main sur la joue du Scorpion qui frémit au toucher. Milo ferma brièvement les paupières, avant de les rouvrir pour regarder Kanon. Celui-ci soupira, s'écartant de lui avec résignation.

« Je suis un manipulateur, un traitre, et peut-être même pire. Je vais pas ajouter briseur de couple à la liste. Elle est assez longue comme ça. »

Le Scorpion voulut répondre, mais il l'en empêcha.

« Tu seras heureux avec lui. Ça me suffit.

-Et toi ? protesta Milo.

-Je crois… Je crois que je vais demander à partir en mission, pour quelques temps. Loin du Sanctuaire. »

Il esquissa un mince sourire, avant d'ajouter :

« Et quand je reviendrai, on se boira une bière sur les marches du troisième temple.

-… D'accord. »

L'ancien Marina le regarda encore un bref instant avant de tourner lentement les talons, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Kanon ! »

Il se jeta un coup d'œil en arrière à l'appel du Scorpion, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu vas me manquer.

-… Toi aussi, Milo. »

Puis il reprit sa route comme si rien n'était arrivé, seul le bruit des vagues s'élevant dans les airs.

* * *

*Mythos : l'une des bières grecques les plus connues, avec Fix et Alpha, d'après


End file.
